


Happiness

by floralsuitian



Series: S11 Miniseries [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 11x07 filler, Domestic Bliss, Flashbacks, I'm gonna cry, M/M, Memories, Miniseries, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Sexual Content, Snapshots, Their Love Is So, happy boys, if that helps, this happens after they found out Lip wanted to sell the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: Ian's so happy.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: S11 Miniseries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy friends!! <3

Ian thinks a lot about what would’ve happened if Mickey hadn’t come back to him four years ago. He remembers like it was yesterday; the way he showed up to the school bleachers and there he was. The same but different. He looked strung out and tired, so tired. Ian had wanted to kiss him so many times while they were standing underneath the bleachers. Mickey had pulled him in close at one point but his stupid cellmate managed to ruin the fucking mood. 

Ian remembers when they were at the border, how he had wanted to go with Mickey so fucking bad but knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave behind his life here, no matter how much he was sick of it. He was healthier, more in tune with what was going on than he had been two years before that. They kissed then and Ian had felt nothing but utter love for him as he always had. He had never loved anyone harder than Mickey Milkovich.

If Ian had known that two years later Mickey would show up in his cell and annoy the living shit out of him for six months straight, he would’ve thought you were insane. He definitely never saw him and Mickey getting married, dancing at their wedding, waking up in complete bliss in their honeymoon suite, making love in their own bed big enough for two grown men instead of that stupid twin size one in his old room. He never saw any of it happening. But he was sp glad it did. So fucking glad. 

He thinks that Mickey probably wonders about this stuff a lot too. How he had every opportunity ripped away from him because of Terry and prison. Even Ian himself. He remembers how heartbroken Mickey had been when he told him he wasn’t going to Mexico with him. Mickey had understood though; he understood then and he understood now. Ian did too. Every obstacle that had ever gotten in their way had led to this. Waking up in the confines of the Gallagher house, in their own bed, their own room, with each other. Ian’s body draped over Mickey’s own as Mickey lies on his stomach, their heartbeats in sync and their slow breaths filling the small room. This is all Ian’s ever wanted for both of them. Happiness. 

The accordion style door that Ian keeps meaning to replace is slightly ajar when he opens his eyes a few moments later. Mickey’s still sound asleep underneath him and Ian tries his best to climb out of their bed without waking him up. He pads naked over to the door, attempting to pull it shut the rest of the way and latch it as best as he can so they can have a little bit of peace before they have to face the rest of the 1,700 people living in this damn house. Ian tries to be quiet as he clicks the lock into place but Mickey’s already awake when he turns around to walk back to the bed. 

“What’re you doing?” Mickey asks sleepily, rolling to his back and rubbing at his eyes. Ian smiles at him, climbs back onto the bed to lean over his husband and kisses him gently on the mouth. 

“Locking the door.” 

Mickey raises one of his eyebrows at him and Ian smirks before placing another kiss to his mouth then to the corner of his lips.

“Planning on murdering me?” Mickey asks playfully. Ian chuckles against the skin of his cheek.

“Not yet, but the day’s still young.” 

Ian sucks a soft kiss under Mickey’s ear, listening to the soft breaths that fall from his lover’s mouth, his feet rubbing against Ian’s legs, hands resting at the curve of his ass. 

“It’s too fucking early for this,” Mickey breathes out when Ian’s lips lower to his chest, kissing over his nipples and his love handles, as Ian called them.

“Never too early,” Ian whispers and places kisses to his hips, his navel, his thighs, everywhere that makes Mickey let out those sounds Ian loves so much. Mickey hums and Ian brings his lips back up to his face to suddenly flutter them over Mickey’s cheeks and nose before he gently blows a raspberry onto his lips. Mickey gently groans and swats at Ian’s shoulder. 

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously,” Ian winks at him then places another kiss to his cheek before climbing off his body and lying next to him again. Mickey turns his body this time and gently climbs over Ian’s lap, his thighs resting on either side of Ian’s legs. Ian smiles up at him and brings his hands around to the small of Mickey’s back, resting them there and rubbing his thumbs in slow circles against his skin. 

“Can’t believe your brother wants to sell the house,” Mickey says, his fingers running over Ian’s collarbones and over the light dusting of hair on his chest. He huffs out a soft breath and sighs, remembering the conversation they had only 12 hours ago about selling the Gallagher house. Ian wasn’t necessarily as worried about it as Debbie was, considering him and Mickey had been talking about getting their own place soon anyways. It was still weird to think about the house never being theirs anymore. They had lived in it all their lives, raised Debbie, Carl, and Liam in this house. Fought and drank and smoked and played and blasted music in this house. Ian was a little bit scared to know that someone else might want to live in it, but they were all older now. Moving on with their lives, starting families and taking care of kids. It was time. 

“Seems strange. Selling it after all this time,” Ian says, leaning his head back against the wall and pulling Mickey forward a bit.

“Yeah, I guess so. Surprised Lip didn’t want to get rid of it a year ago.”

“Lip doesn’t technically live here anymore, so I don’t think he really gets a say,” Ian says without actually realizing he said it. Mickey chuckles and leans forward to kiss his chin gently. 

“Are we done talking about your house getting sold?”

“It’s  _ our  _ house,” Ian chuckles and Mickey rolls his eyes a bit.

“Can’t wait ‘til we actually get to say that,” Mickey sighs in content when Ian leans forward and mouths gently at his neck. 

“Soon,” Ian whispers before sliding his hands along the curve of Mickey’s ass, squeezing at his hips and thighs, listening to and enjoying the soft breaths and sounds Ian pulls from him whenever a new part of him is touched. 

“Wanna fuck you,” Mickey breathes, making Ian’s stomach flip. Even after all this time, he still had the same effect on him as he did when they were teenagers. That fluttery, jittery feeling he gets whenever Mickey makes him feel this way. 

“Yeah,” Ian sighs and grabs the bottle of lube from the dresser where he placed it last night after he made Mickey come with only his mouth and fingers.

“Yeah, wanna feel you.”

Ian opens the cap on the bottle, squeezes the gel onto his fingers, spreads it around to warm it before pressing his fingers into Mickey. He watches as his eyes roll back and his mouth falls open and his thighs clench around Ian’s own. He’s trying so hard to be quiet because there’s a kitchen full of people downstairs but Ian knows he’ll break soon. 

Ian moves his fingers in and out of Mickey at a slow pace, but it’s enough to make his hands squeeze Ian’s biceps and his cock to twitch.

“You’re so sexy,” Ian breathes as his lips find Mickey’s own, their tongues touching and their breaths mixing as Ian fingers him again and Mickey moans into his mouth. 

“Feels so good,” he whines as Ian removes his fingers and Mickey pulls the sheet away from their bodies so he can seat himself over Ian’s cock. Mickey holds his face in his hands as he sinks over him, Ian’s hands squeezing at his hips and his lower back as Mickey sets the pace for them. It’s slow and gentle, like it always is. It’s full of love and care and everything they are to one another. 

“I love you,” Ian breathes into Mickey’s mouth as he rocks his hips over Ian’s over and over again, “ _ fuck,  _ I love you.”

“Love you...so much,” Mickey moans, his lips moving to Ian’s cheek and his hands clutching at his back, Ian’s mouth at his neck as they come together. Ian’s mouth moves back to Mickey’s to silence the sounds that fall past his lips.

_ “Fuuuck,”  _ he moans against Ian’s lips, fingers digging into his back and his thighs squeezing around Ian’s own. 

“Jesus, fuck.” Ian drags a hand up over Mickey’s forehead, pushing back the hair that was beginning to stick there from the sweat pooling at his naked body, Mickey’s hands wrapping around Ian’s neck, his wedding ring cold against his hot skin. 

“I love you,” Ian says again, their foreheads resting together while Mickey’s still seated atop his lap and makes no move to get up. 

“I love you,” Mickey repeats, his thumbs rubbing circles into the nape of Ian’s neck. 

They hold each other for what feels like hours, their hands memorizing each freckle, scar, blemish, hair, mark of each other’s bodies, as they do, before Ian leans forward again, cupping Mickey’s face in both his hands, his wedding ring against his cheek, his thumbs stroking the skin and bones of his face while Mickey’s own hands cling to his upper back, his neck, their lips pressed together in an open mouthed kiss. And suddenly it feels like that day in the prison cell when Mickey came back to him. It feels like the day Mickey got out of juvie and they went to the dugouts that one summer, that night in the van and the loading docks 4 years ago, that night Mickey came out at The Alibi and they made love in Mickey’s bed for the first time since Ian had come home. Before everything was ruined and put back together again.

Ian just holds Mickey. He kisses him and he holds him close because he knows now. He’s known for so long that this is what he’s always wanted.  _ This. Mickey.  _

“Don’t start crying now or I’ll tell Franny that you did,” Mickey teases against his lips. Ian chuckles and pulls away for a moment to sniffle and wipe at the sudden tears that had pricked at his eyes. Mickey smiles at him, cards his fingers through his soft hair, looks at the lines and spots and marks on his face, the freckles that seem to multiply the older he gets.

“What?” Ian asks, also absentmindedly studying Mickey’s face as well.

“Nothin’, just...you.”

Ian smiles and blinks back some more tears. 

“I love you,” Mickey repeats.

And if you could bottle up memories, Ian wishes he could bottle up this one right here. 

“I love you.”


End file.
